Progressing Regality & Serenity Pastures
by Voltages
Summary: Noire lost her parents at very young age from an accident, now in present time moved in with Kei, her new foster mother. A lonely soul but reigns over Lastation, her land, people and guild in her mmprog game. Branded as their goddess Black Heart. Now she's transferring to a new school, unbeknownst her long-lasting rivals Purple heart, White Heart and Green heart are proximate.
1. Chapter 1

Progressing Regality & Serenity Pastures

Summary: Noire lost her parents at very young age from an accident, now in present time moved in with Kei, her new foster mother. A lonely soul but reigns over Lastation, her land, people and guild in her mmprog game. Branded as their goddess Black Heart. She's transferring to a new school, unbeknownst her long-lasting rivals Purple heart, White Heart and Green heart are proximate. What daily challenge will she face?

POV: Noire

It's already 7 AM~ The sound of the alarm went off. Tired and exhausted to move, I yelled at my foster mother Kei. ''MOM can you turn that thing off!?'' I said. After a few seconds a blue-eyed woman with boyish look opened her door. Surprised by her new daughter's antics and sighed. ''Noire, it's your first school day today and you spent all night playing your online game. You're a teen now and should know better.'' Kei lectured me for some minutes but unbeknownst to her I fell asleep after she silenced my alarm. ''My, aren't you a troublesome child..'' we both smiled. ''Ah well Noire, I'll make breakfast for you, it's not my choice if you want to display yourself like a lazy slug as a transfer student'' as she smirked. After realizing the clock was now 7:15 AM I quickly jumped out of bed after witnessing mothers words. ''Damn she got me..'' I checked my mirror and honestly my mirror was reflecting something ugly. Never seen such.. a thing before and I began to scream. ''MOOOOOOM!'' Waking all the neighborhoods. I was shaking a lot till my mother came in and Instantly cried and asked for a hug. Kei who just finished making breakfast for me asked ''What's wrong Noire? You're very noisy today.'' She was concerned. I was still shaking and trembling after I saw a horrifying person in my own mirror as I explained my mother who was giggling. ''Why are you laughing mom?! Can't you see that horrifying thing over there?!'' I said. Kei had no words for her new daughter now, she could not contain herself from smiling, she hugged Noire back. ''Yes Noire, I can see her perfectly in my arms. It's none other than you.'' She said. I was confused, how could she compare me to that red eyed.. thing… after realizing it was me and embarrassed. I was blushing. ''Mom am I really this horrifying ?'' I asked with a lot concerns and regretted playing my game all night. Kei let go of me (aww) and said ''Unless you don't plan to fix it, I'd say you will frighten everyone. As your prideful mother I demand you to fix your current display instantly'' she told me with a prideful tone. I pouted back. My mother can be annoying sometimes but I am thankful she's honest with me.

After my mother left my room, I quickly took a shower, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair with two ribbons on each sides and wore my school uniform with my twin tails. Luckily, I was in class B. in total there is 4 classes with different color uniforms. Class A has Purple outfits, Class B was Black, Class C and D was White and Green respectively. I guess it was just a system to differentiate all the classes. Sometimes we would have different subjects with different parallel classes and sometimes all together. My thoughts were running wild after my mother suddenly yelled my name. ''Noire, breakfast has been ready for some time now! You should eat before it gets cold!'' I snapped as my mother told me. Quickly left the bathroom and took my bag with me. ''I'll be right there!''

My mother was waiting for me to sit down in the table. Her breakfast are so delusion as I stared down on my plate. ''egg, bacon and milk. Your favorite right?'' Kei said. I smiled back and replied sweetly ''I love you mom'' as I took a bite. Starting my first school day with my favorite breakfast from mother is not a bad start. I was enjoying the moment. I was happy I had a caring mother after I lost my parents long ago. I looked up and saw a stern look at my mothers face. She seemed worried about something.. ''What's wrong mom?'' I asked. My mother did not reply. Was something bothering her? I was worried too. It was silent for few seconds till kei, my mother finally broke the silence. ''Noire, I hope you'll make a lot of good friends. Tell me everything when you come home ok? She had a worried expression. Sometimes my mother could be confusing. Her honesty and her sweet side are just so unexpected but regardless I love her so much. I stood up after finishing my plate. ''Don't worry mother, I'll be fine'' I said with a smile. It's about time i need to catch my bus. I put my plate in the dishwasher, gave mom a hug before I headed out. ''I'll see you when I get home then mom'' As I left home, I looked back and saw her smiling in the window waving goodbye to me. I happily smiled back as well. ''She really cares about me huh..'' I giggled a few minutes till I saw my bus. I entered and scanned quick for empty seat.. everything seemed occupied. Before I realized everyone was staring at me and my face turned into tomato. God this is embarrassing!

There are so many students from my school…. Great, everyones giggling at me. But where do I sit? I thought 'critically' for some minutes till I saw this purple haired girl waved at me. ''Why don't you sit with me haha you weirdo.'' The purple haired girl said. I did not hesitate and decided to just roll with her idea. I sat down with her and thought to myself. ''that was so awkward.'' I covered my face in embarrassment and sighed. I should've just walked to school instead… but who is this girl? She seems nice, well nice enough to get me out of my awkward situation. Maybe we could be friends? ''Wait did you just call me weirdo?'' Oh for god sake Noire is that how you start a conversation?! But I'm definitely not weird! ''Hm? Are you talking to me?'' The purpled haired girl said. Is she ignoring me or..? I sighed. ''Yes I am. You are sitting next to me aren't you?'' I raised my voice a bit. ''oh I'm sorry I was just.. in my own world for a moment, have a lot stuff going on you know hehe'' She said.

Well ok I guess that explains why she wasn't listening to me…I wonder if she doesn't want to talk with me.. cause of my embarrassing moment a few minutes ago. It was very uncomfortable… well since I'll be sitting next to her for 15 minutes till we arrive, I guess it doesn't hurt to open up a bit and make my first friend. I should start with showing her my gratitude first. Trying to get some eye contact but seemed impossible at the moment, she was staring outside the window. Maybe she doesn't want to talk with me? I should at least say thanks. ''Thank you for letting me sit next to you'' I said quietly. ''hehe no biggie, names Neptune.'' Finally we can get somewhere! I thought to myself. ''I am Noire, nice to me you.'' I smiled. ''awesome to meet cha'' Neptune said. I realized this wasn't going anywhere after all. I should think about something to ask her… ''So Neptune what are you thinking of?'' She seemed worried about something. Neptune answered back ''oh it's just.. well personal things ya know.'' Maybe it was too soon to ask? I barely know her after all. I guess she's not really up for talking. I took my phone up, plugged in my earbuds and listened to some soundtracks from my game. I looked back at Neptune and saw a sad face expression. Was she crying too? She looks so sad. Our eyes met again. ''Are you ok Neptune?'' I asked her with a worried face. She quickly wiped her tears away. ''Yea.. I'm fine sorry for spacing out a bit. It's just.. something frustrating going on at the moment. She said with a weak tone. What's she thinking about? Something was bothering her a lot I could tell that much. ''Do you want to talk about it?'' I said with a smile. ''What would you do if you're in love with someone you can't have?'' Neptune said. Is Neptune in love with someone? Thinking about it for a few seconds.. I didn't really have an answer for it. ''I don't know Neptune, I haven't really had my first love yet so it's hard for me to say'' But to be honest Neptune didn't strike me as a romantic type. I was surprised. I guess we're in that age where girls are thinking about love and such. ''Aww neppers I guess, you're not her after all so it's kind of pointless to talk about it'' I could tell it was eating her up emotionally. I love my mom but Neptune is right. I may not be an expertise in love or the person she's in love with but I don't think it's pointless to talk about it. ''What is this person like?'' I asked her. Neptune seemed to be thinking hard what to say. ''hm.. I guess I just like her strong personality. She works really hard and never gives up'' Sounds like she really admire this person. I don't understand this love thing yet but I wonder why Neptune is thinking so much about it. ''if you love her, you should confess to her. Maybe she likes you back?'' Neptune seemed more discouraged now. Did I say something wrong? Maybe I shouldn't have said that. ''I like her a lot but we aren't really in the best terms so..'' well that explains why she hasn't mustered courage to tell her. If anything, being honest with yourself is one way to live a happy life.

This mood setting was really killing me. Neptunes word made me think about it hard. What definition can I use to describe it. I love my mother, my guild friends and other... things like cosplaying but what about infatuation? Just thinking about it made me blush. Do I have someone I would consider to date? Someone I will cherish rest of my life... spend my life with that person together for all eternity... nonono Noire, you're too young for this! I was lost in my thoughts before I noticed Neptune gazing at me, staring at my soul intensively. What's her deal?! It's very unsettling. ''N-N-N-eptune, st-st-op looking at me like that!'' I never felt so uncomfortable in my entire life, what's her deal?! Is she mocking me or something?! But the mood was different now. Neptunes face expression changed. She was no longer down, in fact she was smiling happily. What's going on with her? She's definitely someone I would call ''weird'' but why is she staring me like that? Inhaling and gained composure back, I asked her ''Why are you looking at me like that, is there something on my face?'' I could not hide my tomato red face. Why did I get so embarrassed? No the better question is; Why would she stare at me like that. She's giving me headache already. ''Hey Noire, what are you thinking of? Your face is painted in red hahahaha, your face is steaming crazy right now.'' Neptune kept on laughing. I was flustered now. Did she just pull a 180° personality change?! Who the heck is this girl? I don't understand her at all. ''Hey Nowaru, tell me tell me'' Neptune kept on nagging me. Wait did she just call me ''Nowaru''? I've had enough of Neptune now.''I..It's nothing really! And my name is Noire, not Nowaru!'' I answered back with a nervously. I turned my face the other way, embarrassed as ever. Neptune continued to chuckle. Really what's her deal? First she feels down but now she's happy all the sudden. I don't understand this girl at all. I Inhaled once more to regain my composure. ''you're funny Noirey, we should totally hang out sometimes'' She said with smile. Regardless I was happy she at least cheered up. I smiled back to Neptune and replied back politely ''Y-yea.. that sounds great. But can you stop giving me weird nicknames Neptune? My name is Noire for the last time, hmph.'' This girl really knows how to press my buttons. I sighs in defeat. ''yea whatever you say my royality queen'' Neptune said while snickering. My goddess please for the love of..! I hope i won't deal with this every day! is she doing this on purpose?! I'll show you Neptune! *bonks* I hit her with my fist.''Ouch Nowaru it hurts! Please mercy!'' I could no longer restrain my urge to hit her. But I realized I may regret this later. I shouldn't hit someone right? I feel bad for hitting her now. I should apologize from my behavior. ''Sorry Neptune.. for hitting you…'' Neptune in other hand seems to be enjoying this. She was.. happy. I felt relieved… that she wasn't crying at least. ''Don't worry Noirey, I'm just messing with you. I'm oki doki.'' Neptune said with a huge smile on her face. My.. heart skipped a bit. I placed my hand in my chest at this.. weird moment. What is this feeling? I feel… happy around her too. Maybe we could be really be good friends. Not that I care or anything. Sadly this moment didn't last very long. ''Noire you totes wuv me right? I'm number one protagonist at school of course you'll love me right!?'' She said happily. What is she talking about? Protagonist? … wuv me? ''Neptune can you please stop talking like that? I don't understand you at all.'' I mumbled the last part. I am confused. I'll just ignore that wuv part. ''you love me right? Noire you totally love me right? How can you not love little me?'' Neptune is getting more annoying the more I spend time with her. She keeps nagging me with this ''love me'' thing and it's starting to fill my thoughts with unnecessary things ''Neptune stop asking me weird questions!'' I said with flustered look. Why does Neptune keep pressing my buttons? My emotions are so riddled up right now. I couldn't take it anymore. Neptune is influencing me with thoughts I am not familiar with. It's giving me a headache. I just want peace and quiet now. I grabbed my bag and took out my earplugs. I'm sorry Neptune but I can't deal with you bothering me… I feel so uncomfortable with these feelings you're feeding me. I took on my earplugs and drifted away in my own thoughts but to no luck. Neptune quickly noticed i was no longer paying attention to her anymore. Please can you just stop Neptune? I thought in my head so many times but she just won't stop. She grabbed my arm and took out my earplugs. Irritated and said ''Noire Noire stop ignoring me, we're best friends right? Don't leave me!'' I couldn't take it anymore. Holding my own composure was seemingly impossible now. I was like a mountain erupting fire. Angry and couldn't control myself anymore, I grabbed Neptune furiously but surprisingly I was interrupted. ''CAN YOU TWO KEEP THIS LOVE COMEDY DRAMA ANOTHER PLACE? I'M TRYING TO READ THIS DAMNED BOOK IN PEACE.'' She screamed so loud Neptune and I couldn't muster any talk. Great now the eyes are on me again…I heard everyone snicker and giggle from every corner. can this day get any worse? I just want to bury myself now. Neptune was surprisingly alright despite the embarrassing scenario. ''Hey Blanny what are you reading?'' she asked with no fear. ''Neptune, call me that again and I'll throw you out the window.'' She said with rage. Who is this girl anyway? ''Yikes Blanc I didn't mean to make you mad. You'll have mercy on me right?'' Neptune asked in a cute voice. ''so what are you reading this time?'' Neptune asked her for the second time. I looked at Blanc or Blanny expression. Is she blushing? She's totally blushing. ''tha..- that's none of your business Neptune!'' She's blushing a lot! That's almost cute. ''geez screw that book and join our conversation. You don't want to end up like Noire do you?'' Neptune tried to squeeze her in our conversation. ''wait, what conversation? Wait… end up like me?! ''what is that supposed to mean!?'' I said furiously to Neptune. Blanc or Blanny (I think that's her names) was more calm now from her.. cute antics. ''Tsk can you not flirt with… whatever her name is another place? I'm losing focus, I'm at the good part of this novel so be quiet.'' Ignoring Neptune request open joining our talk. Honestly I don't like her attitude. ''Hey Blanny, nice to meet you. I have a name and it's Noire.'' I said proudly. I regret it a little bit cause her face expression became more darker. ''I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME BLANNY. MY NAME IS BLANC YOU PIECE OF SHIT'' She said angrily to me. ''Blanc is pissty mode! Run for your life Noire!'' Neptune said jokingly. Goddess you're not helping Neptune… I thought to myself. We three caused a big scene at the bus right now. I did not imagine Neptune relentlessly teasing could lead into this. ''Neptune, you dumbass. You're confusing everyone my name with Blanny. I will break your skull dammit!'' it seemed like Blanc slowly transformed into a monstrous being. What happen to the cute brunette blushing petite girl I saw a moment ago?! ''My my such vulgar language we have here, I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my property.'' A calm and mature voice engaged into our conversation. She was blond, tall and well endowed. Not to mention her beautiful. but what does she mean by her property? ''hmph! thunder tits is here, thank you Neptune. I don't like Vert and her stupid bouncy.. water melons. It makes me sick. Think she's mighty and all cause she can show off her balloons to everyone.'' Blanc said. Is she perhaps jealous of her? Vert immediately replied back '' ah ah ah Blanc, remember I am the class president, you shall hereby call me that. Are we clear, Blancie? Vert smirked. Wait did she just call her Blancie? I don't see this going well. ''tsk I don't care if you're class president or not. I don't want your thunder tits here.'' Blanc replied back. Just what kind of mess did I get myself into?! I asked myself while pulling my hair. ''Sup Pres, how ya doin?'' Neptune casually asked Vert. Isn't she a little too casual with her? ''oh my, who might this be Neptune? I don't recognize her at all. Is she your new friend perhaps?'' Vert looked at me with interest. ''oh this? This is the new transfer student, Noire. She's lonely so I'm sitting with her.'' Neptune's jokes are really pissing me off as well. Maybe Blanc is my preferable friend. She's quiet to say the least.. when nobody is bothering her. But Neptune?! ''I'm not lonely Neptune, stop saying weird things to the president!'' Please I want to make a good impression for the class president Neptune, don't ruin this for me! ''Well then Noire, allow me to introduce myself. I am the class president. My name is Vert but in school you will not call me by that name but president. It's nice to meet you. I hope we will get along.'' She said with confidence . I replied her back ''thank you president, i appreciate it. Can you show me around school later?'' I asked cause it is my first day after all. ''Of course, all my dear classmates needs proper guidance from yours truly.'' Vert seems to be outgoing person. Well maybe I do feel she's a bit… weird and acting like a royalty but she's no fourth wall breaker or an angry little girl. I bet Blanc would set me on ice (fire) if I told her that. But finally I get to meet someone whose… well something close to a normal human being. ''Vert, can you not act like a bitch? Looking at you behaving like this makes me so sick.'' Here we go again… does blanc know Vert? ''oh my, Blanc, your vulgar language never cease does it? Is that how you treat your president and friend?'' Vert was surprised. Thinking about it, they seem pretty close. I should ask Neptune. ''do they know each other Neptune?'' I asked this ditzy head, I should at least expect a good answer from her once awhile right? ''oh Noire? Can't you see they are a married couple?'' Neptune again jokingly said so. But Blanc looked at Neptune with intention of murdering her. ''ah cmon it's just a joke geez. Chill out will yah? They are childhood friends. How I envy them.'' I've never seen anyone like Blanc before, she might be a scary person after all. ''tsk you can take her all you want Neptune. Just take her god damned bust away from my sight.'' Blanc said. Her childhood friend, Vert however seemed to dislike the idea of leaving her childhood friend. ''my my, Blanc why do you always have to be rude with me? You remember we are still friends right?'' Vert asked somewhat nervously. I witness their.. questionable love quarrel with Neptune. ''just go already you bitch, you think you can show off because you are so popular with everyone. I especially hate you're are acting like some wannabe queen and the fact you always fake it. You get along with everyone, I'm so sick of watching it.'' Blanc said in frustration to Vert. but to my surprise Vert was in no sign of being hurt by Blancs fierce words. ''is this normal?'' I asked Neptune while whispering. ''ah yupsy, you know the drill Noire. Blanc is always like that with around Vert but she doesn't mind that much.'' She giggled and envied how close those two were. I am definitely not going into this kind of friendship with Neptune to say the least. ''sigh Blanc, I don't know why you're always mad at me. Is this still about my endowments you lack?'' Vert said with a smirk. By now I can tell this bus ride is gonna be one heck of a ride. ''I'm sorry I took your position as president Blanc, but you know very well a president is more fit to someone who's more endowed. It's symbolic of maturity and fertility qualities for a class president. And by this logic, we can say you are the least… fitting. Ver t said with a light chuckle. ''piss of Vert! goddess I can't stand you!'' Blanc was so enraged right now, after that comment from the class president herself, I understand from Blancs perspective. I felt my own chests while looking ''empathically'' on her. I'm glad have some ''qualities.'' I looked at Neptune while thinking about it. Neptune noticed my eyes glared into her chest zone. ''hm? Wassup Noirey?'' she saw my hands on my chest and immediately observed the situation clearly. ''Noire don't sexual harass little me. I may not have boobs but I'm still the cutest girl in the world!'' Neptune didn't seem bothered by it at all. My eyes slowly shifting direction back to Blanc and Vert. '' you know Blanc, even if you are my childhood friend, I will not tolerate such offensive manner.'' Vert fired back at Blanc but to no end to this discussion. ''says the thunder tits bitch who speaks in a ''politely'' manner to piss me. I'm tired of you Vert. just go to hell already. I don't want to talk to you anymore.'' Blanc replied Vert in the coldest way I've ever seen. ''sigh Blanc you are making me display such dishonoring act as the president. I apologize everyone on the behalf of my behavior with my childhood friend. It's just how we communicate.'' Vert tried to maintain her maturity. The bus finally stopped. I looked outside and saw the school building. This trip lasted so long, I hope I won't ever witness this again. Vert returned to her seat and grabbed her bag. A lot of her friends surrounded her. On her way out one of her girl friend said '' President, you should just forget Blanc, she's always something to no good. Her vulgar language is bothering everyone.'' Vert did not reply back and walked out from the bus. Blanc stood up from her seat and walked out as well. I observed her a little and could've sworn I saw tears. Poor Blanc, I should probably catch up and apologize to her. it was my fault after all. Grabbing my back and jumping out of seat, i accidently bumped into another person. ''Ouch, that hurt… oh I'm sorry about that, I am kind of in hurry so please excuse me!'' I apologized politely to him while bowing. He just looked at me… ''it's fine, I think you should hurry.'' Oh right I totally forgot about Blanc. ''I'm sorry!'' I rushed out, leaving Neptune behind with that guy in the bus.

POW:OC

Aren't you going out? I asked Neptune. ''Nah, I will once those two are finished, Nixh.'' She observed them from a distance. ''I see. What a weird sequence we had today.'' I said while looking at Blanc and Noire. ''you said it Nixh, you should've totally joined us. You might end up like Noire if you keep your distance with everyone.'' Neptune kept joking on Noire and her loneliness. ''I do what I want but thanks for the advice Neptune.'' I walked towards the door. ''do you fancy her Nixh?'' I startled a bit hearing that Neptune. I closed my eyes for seconds. ''Don't be ridiculous Neptune.'' I answered back and left Neptune. Right front of me, Noire was still apologizing for Blanc, I thought it'd best I keep a low profile so they won't notice me. I looked back and Neptune finally exit the bus. ''Truly this has been a weird day. Those 4 are something else aren't they?''


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia, all characters belongs to their respective owners

POW: Blanc

That stupid Vert. She pisses me of every-damn-time.

This new student… Noire or whatever her name was is still apologizing for what happened inside the bus. It doesn't bother me one bit. In fact… I was just mad I had to endure Neptune and Noires love comedy in front of me. Something about it made me think of… ah never mind. My heart did ache every second I witness their charade that transpired. I can't tell her that. And Vert… I should probably apologi – No. the damage has already been done. I can't undo it.

''hey you, stop apologizing already. I'm over it already so please don't bother me anymore''

Noire finally raised her head. I should be the one to apologize. What I did was impulsive. I shacked my head when I thought of my own actions. ''I'm sorry I ruined your moment with Neptune. I won't do that again, hopefully.'' I couldn't face Noire open saying that. I was blushing a little.

''Hey, It's not what it looks like! Neptune is just like that, I don't even know her!'' Noire replied back, looked very confused. But she's right about one thing

''Yea I know Neptune can really piss someone off with her lame ass jokes.'' I told Noire with rage. Damn it's so hard to control my anger. How does Vert hide it so well?!

Noire grinned. ''I guess we all have some good and bad points huh? You're not as bad as I thought Blanc.'' Noire seemed more confident now, to be honest I don't like when people treat me like a child. I might be small… but I'm the same age as everyone! I don't want your pity towards me.

Noire held me back, I noticed the class was about to start. I need to shake Noire off. I don't really care about her, not by an extent. ''Hey Noire, I'm late for class, as you already know we don't share the same classroom. I'm in class –'' ''You're in class C.'' Noire interrupted me. I guess she already knew based on my color. ''Yea I am, you're in class B. you should probably hurry too.'' Noire rushed into the school building, She's the new transfer student after all. ''See you around then Blanc.'' Noire waved her hand before she disappeared from my sight. I noticed Neptune behind me, she was silent.

''Aren't you gonna show your *girlfriend* around Neptune? She might be lost already.'' I said and silently waiting for an amusing reply from her.

''Aww Blanc, you shouldn't be concerned over me, in fact I think you and Vert needs to break the ice barrier before either of you agree to divorce.'' Neptune giggled while saying so.

This annoying brat! Neptune ran as fast she could, maybe cause she heard my knuckles crack.

''Mercy Blanc I was only joking! Oh look the clock, IgottagobyeBlanc!'' Neptune hurried inside the school building. tsk, I'll get you next time Neptune. The school streets was empty, I guess I am the last one. I sighed. Well I should get into class now.

Pow: Noire

Oh goddess, I totally forgot to meet up with my early appointment. Watching the event in the bus made me completely forget about it. But where are the teachers' lounge? Did I get lost already? I should follow the signs, if there are any. Where is Vert or anyone when I need them?! To my surprise, Neptune ran through the hall. Is she in hurry? Well the bell just rang so she's probably a little late.

''Teachers lounge is that way'' She pointed direction. ''I see you later then, try make some friends ok lonely Noire. '' and she's no more in my reach. Thanks for the help Neptune… and I'm not lonely! Geez.

Right here, in front of me. Behind this door. Where everyone waits for my arrival. I am nervous. Do I look good? I don't have time to check. Just go in with confidence and make a good impression. I thought this to myself but solidly wasted a minute or two outside. The door suddenly opened and startled me. ''Wah! Ah ah… um… Sorry is this the teacher lounges?''

''Yes, you've come to the right place. You're Noire right? Nice to meet you'' A beautiful women greeted me. Her voice is so soothing… her physique is astonishing. She's tall, gorgeous and her voice... and top of that, her hair is just like my twin tails. I'm starting to daydream a little…

''um Ms. Noire are you there?'' She asked worriedly. I snapped from my thoughts.

''Ah oh ahem… Yea I am here. Wait how do you know my name?'' we just met a few seconds ago, what's going on? Who is she?

''Hahaha you're just like how she described you, I'll take good care of my students.'' She said with a smile. Just who is this beautiful woman?

''So are you coming In? we need to prepare a little for your introduction you see.'' She walked further in the room. Sure is *Crowded* here. After all they are preparing some *stages* for me as the new transfer student. I entered in (finally) and greeted everyone in the teacher's lounges.

''Hello everyone, my name is Noire, I'm the new transfer student, pleased to make your acquaintance!'' … dead silence.

Did I say something weird? Hopefully not. There are so many people in here… wait is that Vert?

''oh dear it's Noire, took some time before you came. Did you get lost perhaps? Hehe.'' She giggled.

Did Vert forget she was supposed to be my guidance?! Well I did really ask her to show her the way to this room so I guess that's partly my fault. At least I am here now… thanks to Neptune. Thinking about it why did Neptune rush in the hallway?

''Noire?'' Vert snapped me from spacing again. Shaking my head, I replied back ''oh sorry I was just… thinking…

''about Neptune?'' Vert interrupted me. I blushed like a tomato.

''NO! I mean yes but.. Not in.. you know what nevermind!'' Why is everyone embarrassing me today?!

''I'm sorry I left you in the bus, you know how it is with my reputation and status. I wouldn't want you to get caught by… unwanted eyes so to speak.'' Vert apologized to me for leaving me behind. I guess she also have problems to share. Especially with Blanc. I wonder if those 2 will be okay.

''oh that's alright, I found my way here so… don't worry about it'' replying back to Vert kind words and gesture. We smiled at each other till that gorgeous woman called Vert.

''Vert are you ready? Everyone has assembled to the big hall. Remember you're the first one to make a good impression to Noire and such.'' Thinking about it, I know I had an early appointment here but everyone seems to make a big deal out of it. Most of the teachers are busy and preparing some small stuff, projector, manuscripts, and such. I don't know what's going on here.

''Yes Histoire, I am well prepared and ready to be on stage. Are you Noire?'' Wait what, I don't remember signing for any audition, what's going on?! And who is Hist..oire? I think that's what Vert called her. I should ask my class president.

''Um president, who might she be?'' I asked her with no hesitation. Observing everything so far , I can conclude she's at least playing a big role… on what's gonna transpire the next few moments.

''my my Noire, you should already know by now. She's our principle. And I'll also tell you this secret.'' Vert came closer to me and whispered to my ear. ''She's also Neptunes mother haha'' Vert *pulled* back from my ear. I just… couldn't really accept it. My eyes were wider than ever. It was so shocking for me to hear that.

''WHAT?! You're telling me that beautiful woman over there is our principle and a mother?! And not anyone's mother. N-N-N-Neptunes mother? Of all people, Neptune?!'' this is just too sudden. I refused to believe it. She's nothing like Neptune... Or vice versa. But how? She looks so young. Literally shacking my head. I can't believe it. How is Vert cooperating with this fact?

''President, she looks so young. How can she be a mother and a principle? Is she a goddess or some deity from Celestia? '' (heaven) I exaggerated a little bit there but… how?!

'' Oh dear Noire, you know every maiden has a secret a two. You shouldn't ask a beautiful woman about her age.'' Vert smiled. I still had some questions regarding Histoire and her relation with Neptune.'' I should ask Vert while I have the chance. Also Histoire seems to know me, here goes nothing.

'' how does she know me and what about Neptune?'' I asked Vert but she was called by Histoire, I guess I was a little late on that.

''Noire, you seem very interested in Neptune. Are you hiding something from me?'' Vert chuckled a bit.

Tsundere Mode: activate. ''NO VERT, stop imagine there's something between us!'' geez why is everyone making fun of me today? Wait what the heck is tsundere mode?!

'' hehe you're so cute when you get your emotions riddled up. I have to go now, Histoire is calling for me. I see you in a bit Noire.'' Vert left with Historie… Leaving me alone with all the teachers. Thinking about it they hadn't even said a word to me. This is awkward. I guess I'll just stick with the silence till something happens I guess.

''Excuse me, you must be Noire right? I pardon the silence. You shouldn't think we don't acknowledge you. Every student in this school is my daughte.. I mean part of our kind.'' The old man said. He wore a black suit, looking very professional. His hair was gray and his glasses made him look… well smart. I bet he's a math teacher or something like that. Did he just say daughter? Creepy. Is he some kind of pedophile?! Gross!

''My name is Mr. Badd. I'll be your math and physic teacher. I'm sorry I startled you. When I said daughter, I don't want you to misjudge me. I see every students dear to me, like my daughters in a way so to speak. I mean no harm.'' Mr. Badd made his point more clear. I thought he was an old creep. But I guess there is no intention of harm. I wonder why he thinks like that. Maybe that's too personal. I shouldn't think about it.

''Nice to meet you as well Mr. Badd. I look forward classes starting this week.'' I said smiling to him.

Mr. Badd nodded and left. Probably going back to work or something. He didn't seem that bad.

I went further inside the room. I noticed behind that door is where Vert and Histoire is currently. I could hear them talking through a microphone, through speakers.. So I guess the staff room is connected to the big hall. I gulped. Am I really going to sing or something?! i change direction and saw a man (woman?)

''oh and who might you be little one? I don't recall seeing you anywhere before.'' He said with a feminine voice. He was very tall, dressed in pink and observing the surroundings, he certainly has experience with technology and such. He was sitting on a computer managing… technical stuff. I guess it is connected to the big hall.

''hi… I'm the new transfer student, pleased to meet you. My name is Noire.

'' oh pardon me, where are my manners. I am Anony(death) as you can see, I might be a man but my heart is pure as maiden! Simply put. I am a woman in a mans body. *Wink* Nice to meet you Noire dear.''

OK that's just creepy as hell. He doesn't act like a woman at all. And that wink?! What the hell is going on with this guy. Creepanoid! First Mr Badd and now this guy? Well Mr Badd seems less of a threat than Anony.

''My you have such a worried expression on your face. Cute girls shouldn't worry about details. Live your life as a beautiful maiden like me! Ah that's so beautiful.''

I had no words for him. He definitely is abnormal. Is he one of those computer specs nerds? Well I can't really say anything cause I play games myself.

''I know what you are thinking Noire. I may seem a little odd to you but do not worry. I am a teacher of this school and pure as a maiden!'' … awkward silence. I didn't say anything.

… ''I Also handle technical *Stuff* now and then when something occurs. I'm professional in that. If you're lucky you might learn a lot of new things in my IKT classes. But don't worry, my personality might be a little inconvenient but I mean nothing bad. I just want to live as my heart is telling me. A pure maiden. Oh and nice to meet you.''

''likewise…'' I said with doubts.

''now if you excuse me, I got instructions to hold. Please get ready.'' Anony said... with his so called elegant tone, or so I call it.

Wait it's my turn to do what exactly? I'm not ready! I can hear so many people behind that door!

I panicked a lot, walking here and there not knowing what to say. What if I turn into a laughing stock?! Goddess please send help! Still shaking a lot. I'm getting anxiety attack!

''Please calm down Mr Noire, there's nothing to worry about. Just stay calm, it's nothing serious really.'' I heard this voice coming from my back. A new person?

''I believe this is the first time I've seen you Noire. My you really look how she described you. I hope we'll get along.''

First time? Described you? What's going on here? How does the principle and… this blue haired girl know me? I have never talked or seen them before. Just who are they?

''haha you really know how to visually show when you're overthinking Noire. My name is Mina Nishizawa. You can just call me Mina. I'll be your teacher in the following subject: psychology, social studies and literature. I hope to see you soon in my classes.'' Mina took out her glasses and cleaned it from dusts.

Another woman suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She was had beautiful long green hair, elegant clothes and a two large ribbons on each side. I wonder who she might be? But why does she look so panicked?

''How is my dear Vert performing? I wonder if she's ok. What if someone pulls a joke on her? I'll squash them! Nobody is gonna take my Vert from me. Oh my darling Vert, make your mother proud honey!''

What? Mother? Is she presidents Mother? This pattern is getting more ridiculous as it progresses.

''you're always worried about your daughter aren't you, Chika Hakozaki?'' Mina let a sigh out.

''I always wish my darling Vert the best. You can say all you want about me Mina but I love my daughter very much. I wish her well. We've made a big preparation today so I want my darling Vert to succeed, as a mother, I want her to be proud for being president on this prestige school. Go Honey!'' Chika seems so engaged about this, especially Vert. But she does realize Vert can't hear or see right?

''Chika, you know she can't hear you right?'' Mina said to Chika while giggling a bit. Chika pouted.

''Yes Mina I know. Vert told me to stay here till we introduced the new transfer student. My darling Vert… my own flesh and blood… rejected my from standing by her side or anywhere close by. Ah my heart can't take this!'' Chika exaggerated a bit too much, she seems to dramatic about it. I'm sure Vert is doing fine. I think she'd be less considering how you act if I am completely honest but I'll keep that for myself.

''Mina, did you hear what happened in the school bus today? It seems like your daughter and Vert had a fight today. I will not tolerate this insolence behavior from Blanc. My poor Vert might've been hurt by her brutal language.''

Say what?! Is Blanc Minas daughter?! What's next?! My mother, Kei is secretly a teacher here too?!

''I heard that Chika. I'm sorry on the behalf of my daughter's attitude. But you know they have been friends since they were children. I'm sure they will get over it in time. Please don't do something reckless on Blanc cause of this incident Chika, I know you love your daughter very much but restrain yourself a little. They are slowly becoming adults and need to prosper by their own. I am sure they will handle it with ease. Just like how we did in the past Chika.''

Ah… that explains how Blanc and Vert know each other. Thinking about it, Neptune seemed awfully familiar with Blanc and Vert as well. Histoire is her mother, and all of them are attending in the same school. Somewhat I feel a little… outcast. It must be nice to have their mother watching over them… I hope you're doing well Mom.

''Kei was right after all. Noire can really space out anytime. Well considering she's at the blooming age, a lot of things will happen for sure. I suppose its just a part of growing up.'' Chika looked at me while bringing it up. Did she say KEI?!

''Ah Chika, you shouldn't have said that so loud! Noire is standing right here remember?'' Mina tried to remember Chika it was supposed to be a secret or something. But why are they keeping it away from me?

''crude, I guess I blew it. We promised Kei she would tell her once she got home. My bad Kei. Too late to back off now!'' Chika said with a high tone.

Mina and Chika walked up close to me. This is somewhat unsettling.

''Noire, the reason why we… somewhat know you is because of Kei. We heard about the incident from long time ago from Kei. I'm truly sorry for what happen.'' Chika seemed to be sad now. Mina held my hand as she knew I was about to crumble in tears.

''I'm sorry too Noire. But remember your parents are now in a better place and will always watch over you. And I am sure Kei will take good care of you as well. She might be a little harsh but know this. Kei is really thankful for having you in her life. She may not be your biological mother but she sees you as her own daughter and loves you very much.''

My tears wouldn't stop. I was happy what they said. I truly love kei too. But the sentimental was just too real now. I wiped my tears but to no luck. I was still crying a lot. My heart was a bit in pain.

''the reason why we prepared so much today is because you are our new transfer student. We should concern and will heartily welcome you to our school. I hope you'll get along with us and our daughters too Noire. This is your home the next coming years. I hope you'll enjoy your stay. Mina and Chika said synchronized. They sure are amazing. I wonder If Blanc and Vert would end up like those two.

The door opened. It was no other than Histoire. She talked with Anony for a bit before she walked towards me, Chika and Mina.

''your spotlight is next. I assume you are re.. goodness my what happen here?'' Histoire observed us as she saw me having tears from my sudden crumble.

''I blew it by mentioning Kei. I'm sorry Histoire. It was kind of my fault. Because of that, we felt like Noire needed to know. '' Chika apologized to Histoire with a weak tone.

''No please don't worry about that Chika, I don't blame you for this. It's alright.'' Histoire then proceed to take my hands.

''Noire, as you've already been told. We know you from Kei. Kei is… well I leave that explanation to her once you see her again at home. are you doing alright? You're next to go on *stage.* don't worry. All you have to do is to introduce yourself and we'll take care of the rest.'' Histoire tried to cheer me up a bit.

''Yes… I am ready now. I'm sorry about earlier Mina and Chika. Thank you for your warm support.'' I let go of Histoires hand and sighed. It's just about time I meet everyone. I hope this will be a new and fantastic chapter in my new life. Of course other beside gaming, my lastation and people. I hope to see new people as well. Maybe Neptu… ok no I hope not to get involved with Neptune so much.

''Vert just finished her speech, you're up next Noire.'' Anony reminded me.

I walked to the door… it was still very frightening to know there was so many people behind this door. But I am ready now. I looked back at Histoire, Mina and Chika the last time before I opened the door. Everyone I hope we'll have a fantastic year today.

… Except you Neptune, I hope you can at least give me space!

And so, I witness a big hall with a lot of new faces. Let's do this!

Pov: Histoire.

''You think our daughters know Noire?'' I asked Mina and Chika when Noire was out of sight.

''I've not told them anything but I know those 4 were all involved into the bus incident today. Your daughter sure likes to mess with people huh Histoire? Chika answered Historie back. Annoying me a little bit just like old days.

''Chika, I know Neptune can be a little strange but please don't assume my daughter is the reason why this small incident happen. '' Histoire tried to defend her daughter Neptune.

''I agree with Historie. All of them are pretty much at fault. But they are so young. We can't really blame them for that.'' Mina also jumped in the conversation.

I sighed. ''I hope Neptune doesn't make a big mess out of this. I hope those four will get along. It's almost like a dream.''

''don't you mean déjà vu Histoire?'' Chika tried to correct me.

''Yes.. who would have thought we'd see our own daughters together like this? It's been a long time since we first had a similar encounter. I wish kei was here with us now. It'd be so magical to see our daughters graduate together.'' Mina said with sentimental.

''yea I can almost remember it like it was yesterday. I sure hope they will get along as well.'' I added.

''Do you think we should let them know? That Kei is Noires mother now.'' Chika asked both of them a serious question.

'' Neptune, Blanc and Vert knows eachother exceptionally well. I think they are close because we are their mothers. It's almost like we are a close family.'' realized I didn't really answer her question.

''I think we should let them know. Maybe Noire would feel more welcomed if we let all of them know. It's just like old days with Kei. We were always missing a piece till she arrived. Déjà vu truly happens. Right in front of us. Noire could be the missing piece for them as well. It's almost too beautiful to be true.'' Mina shed a tear while saying so.

''We'll leave that to Noire. We don't know if the same will happen. While I truly believe this is destiny, the story we had together may not turn exactly the same for them. I believe that's up to Noire. Maybe she will tell them, or maybe she won't. It's been awhile since last time Kei was here. She might've been strict as a teacher but everyone loved her regardless. Especially Blanc, Vert and Neptune. Do you think she might've been so nice to them because she knows they are our daughters but for a very long time did not have one until recently? Envy perhaps? I know Noire is adopted but I believe what's in her heart is what matters.'' I nodded with agreement with myself.

''I think if they knew Noire is Kei's daughter now, they would settle with other in better terms. Although I cannot say if they will be close individually… I know blanc and vert has recently starting to fight each other but maybe Noire could fix that. Maybe Neptune would join in as well.'' What Chika said made some sense. I really hope those four the best.

''let's hope you're right on that one Chika.'' I smiled and sighed. So I guess the new generation starts today huh? I hope to see you back in school again, Kei.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any characters from it. They belong to their respective owners.

 **I'm not gonna lie, if I get more followers and faves. I'd feel more motivated to finish chapters faster. Pliz gibbe spirit bomb of motivation everyone haha**

Also I apologize for my messy chapter 1. I will fix it later. Probably. Live with it for now haha

I noticed my previous chapter had 2 signifcant flaws. I meant to say Mrs Noire at the scene with Anony and Forgot to erase ''Histoire'' when Chika mocked or attempted to joke with her from Histoires POV. OH WELL ENJOY LMAO.

-Blanc POV-

Tch. Why do I have to listen to Vert. I guess that's self-explanatory with Noire and the transfer student policy and stuff. I really hate to be in here. I just want some peace and quiet. Especially after the bus ''incident.'' The last thing I want to do now is to listen to Vert. I can't stand the sight of her anymore, at least not for today. Ah well she probably won't notice me cause there are so many other student assembled here today. My seat was quite far back in the corner. I'm sure Ver… No what am I thinking. Stop day dreaming Blanc. It's not my concern who Vert pays attention to. Sigh can we finish this? I want to leave already.

Finally Vert finished her speech. It wasn't that important to be honest. It's not like she had a graduation speak. That time may come later but at present time, we still have a some years left till then. I felt some pain in my heart thinking about it. Why am I feeling like this…? Focus Blanc!

Anyway. About the transfer student, it's just Noire. Nothing special. But in our school, we treat every new students with utmost respect. She's not a celebrity but.. it's just how things work around here, at least the policy. Honestly I think these kind of events should only occur during start of the semester and end of the semester. Well possibly something In between events like sport festival, cultural festival, important announcements, and such. Well I guess we can count this one as an announcement but it's nothing special. It's just a transfer student. The grand scheme of… this is just ridiculous.

''Please welcome Noire everyone'' … and I was back into reality. Noires entered. All lights previously focused on Vert was on Noire now. She probably feels very uncomfortable. Personally, I prefer to be alone. I would never be able to face so many people at once. It's just embarrassing.

It was quiet. Dead silent in the big hall. No words from anyone. All eyes focused on Noire… This is getting more irritating. Can you just walk up to Vert and do this already? Is she nervous?

''this is our new transfer student, please come here Noire and introduce yourself!'' Vert tried to encourage Noire. This was kind of painful to look at. Just take the microphone from Vert already.

At last, after an eternity of waiting, Noire finally moved next to Vert. exchanged looks, smiled at each other and nodded. It's about time.

''Hi there everyone! I am pleased to meet all of you, I am Noire and recently moved into this town. I am not familiar with this school or town. Please show me around and let's share fantastic memories together!''

That was her introduction. Can we get this over with now? I don't think Noire wants to stand there any longer now. I'm waiting for Vert's signal.

''Everyone, please welcome Noire to our school.'' Vert reminded everyone.

Everyone including me got up from our seats and chanted ''Welcome to our school Noire! We are pleased to meet you. We hope you'll have a wonderful time with us at Geimugyō-kai!'' synchronized.

Tch. So cliched. I'm glad I never went through that. Now can Vert dismiss us?

Historie, mother and Chika entered the *stage* together with our teacher, Mr Badd. Anony, Rei Kiseijou, Finacier, Ganache, Yvoire and Copypaste.

''Hey Noirey, do you fancy someone?'' and… here we go again. it was a sudden question from Neptune. She's sitting in the front seats. I remember Neptune rushed to the big hall earlier. Maybe she wanted a good seat and gaze on Noire. After all, their love comedy in the bus today… I had a few flashbacks of what happened. Those two don't fit at all. Just like me and Vert.

''F-F-Fancy someone? Neptune! Why do you ask the sudden?!'' No surprise there. Noire covered her face in embarrassment. How typical. Coming straight out of a novel…

''Neptune, please restrain yourself a bit. You may be the daughter of the principle but that does not grant you any authority to interrupt this special occasion.'' Vert tried to cover Noire so she did not have to answer Neptunes question. I don't really care who Noire ends up with but I am a bit curious, just like everyone else. Especially the boys.

''Don't underestimate the power of the number 1 protagonist! this is an important question for Noire. Maybe she'll have secret admirers and stuff!'' Neptune continued with her useless rambling.

''Neptune.'' Our principle said with a stern look on Neptune. It took no significant effort for Histoire to stop her. After all she is her mother.

''YIKES PLEASE DON'T TAKE AWAY MY PUDDING DESERT MOM, MERCY. I AM SORRY. I PROMISE TO BE A GOOD GIRL.''

-sound of everyone in the hall giggling, snicker and chuckle-

Ok I have to admit that was hilarious. It's good there's someone at school who can stop Neptunes antics. Better yet she is our principle.

Histoire sighed. I guess that's the daughter for you.

''Thank you everyone for assembling on this special occasion today. Welcome to our school Noire. That is all everyone. You are all dismissed.''

That was supposed to be Vert's line but I guess Histoire had to act before Neptune made a scene out of this. Ah well now that this little charade is over, it's time for some peace and quiet in my class.

Everyone has making their way out of the hall. Except for Neptune, Vert and Noire. I can already foresee what Histoire will do to Neptune. Serves her right. Vert probably got a few things to do as class president. Maybe show Noire around or other stuff. The teachers also left to their respective classes. I wonder what's next? Psychology? I guess i'll see mom in a few minutes then. I wonder who we'll share class with today.

I walked out and made it to the class by myself. The atmosphere was to be expected. Everyone is curious on who Noire is. They'll probably ask her a lot of questions in the next opportunity.

I glanced over my favorite seat(s). YES. The perfect place for me. It's far behind in the back corner. Basically it's a *two person* desk. But I usually sit alone cause I don't want anyone to sit next to me. I can look outside the window, read my book in peace... nobody to bother me. Well perhaps not when it comes to my mother. She's always looking after me.

I walked past everyone and placed my bag under the desk. These chair are very comfortable. I sat down and looked outside the amazing view. I'm glad nobody else took *my* seat. The scenery is just beautiful… the cherry sakura blossom… it reminds me of the days in my childhood when me and ver… nononono Blanc what the heck are you doing?! Why did she cross your mind? Tch. Forget about her already. We are no longer kids. Those days are over.

''Good morning everyone. I'm sorry I'm a little late for class. I had important things to cover. I hope you all will be in good terms with Noire the upcoming days.'' Mother entered the classroom. She seems very enthusiastic with the new transfer student. Well all of my classmates are excited and keen to know more about her. Personally I don't find her amazing at all. She's like a typical tsundere character from my novel especially with Neptune around.

'' oh I forgot, we'll have class D with us today. They will be here shortly so in meantime, please prepare your books and homework for today.'' Mina signed a few documents while waiting for class D.

Class d? CLASS D? isn't that Vert's Class? Damnit why does she have to be here today. Just when I finally thought I wouldn't see her stupid thunder tits for a good week! This day sucks. I just want to go home now. As if my mother will let me do that. She will definitely notice me If I am gone and kill me when she gets home. G-R-E-A-T. the good news keeps coming!

Everyone heard the big noise I made by slamming the desk. It was suddenly silent. Everyone looked at me with their disgusting eyes.

''What the hell are you looking at?'' I said enraged.

''Blanc, language.'' I shivered. It was like an unpleasant feeling hitting down my spine. My eyes widen open hearing my own name. it was no other than mother. Tch. I immediately recognized this exact scene with Neptune. I guess I'll have to apologize and hope mother forgets about it later.

''I'm sorry.'' I had no eye contact with anyone. Mina sighed. That's not a good sign for me later.

And the mood was back to normal. I sighed with relief. But I am pretty sure mother won't be happy about this later. I am in deep trouble now. I thought of multiple excuses to mom when she'll bring this open later tonight.

The door opened once more. Seems like everyone from Class D is here. Whatever you do just ignore Vert. talk don't to her, don't look at her, don't do anything related to her! Stay the hell away from me. I closed my eyes, turned my head to the window and looked outside. Let's just pretend I'm not here so Vert won't notice me.

''Ok seems like everyone is here. But before we begin let me just confirm who's here and who's absent today.'' Mother was about to start the class. Hopefully this won't be a long day.

''Cicha?'' ''Here''

''gust?'' ''here''

''Abnes?'' ''here''

''Maria? ''yes''

''Lucy?'' ''yes''

''Pechie?'' ''yes madam.

''Zeldi?'' ''I'm here''

''Lani?'' ''here''

''Linka?'' ''Heeere''

''Lyrica?'' ''ye-ye-yes i-i-am he.. here!''

Everyone chuckled open hearing Lyricas shyness. She really needs to gain more confidence if she'll be a singer or so she say.

''Please be quiet everyone'' Mother said lightly

''now where was I… Cave?'' '' here.''

''Aizen?'' ''Here''

''Dengekiko? '' ''I am here yes''

''Famitsu?'' '' I am here too''

''Nisa?'' ''Yes''

''Blanc is here…'' ''Yes mom I am.''

Again everyone chuckled from my comment. But I guess that was on purpose. Sorry mom!

However I don't really like it when mom treats me differently than others. She is my mom but also my teacher. I don't want anyone to think I get special treatment or something from her.

''quiet'' Mina tried to focus again. Dead silence in the room.

''MAGES.?'' ''here I am.''

'' M. Arthur? ''yupsy''

''Tsunemi?'' ''H-.. here''

''Sisha?'' ''…''

''Sisha?'' ''…''

''No Sisha here today?'' ''I am not interested…''

''Please don't that again Sisha.'' Mother looked at her with cold eyes. My mother can be really scary sometimes.

''Linda?'' ''yo''

OK so I'm not gonna write down so many names. Especially when there should be like over 30+ students in a classroom. This text is not a part of the story for your information. Breaking the forth wall of whatever right haha. I'll probably not do this thing again or at least not a while. Anyways I'll skip a few names so please excuse me hahaha – Voltages. POV is still Blanc.

''Tekken?'' '' I am here!''

''Vert?'' no response.

''Is Vert here?'' still no response.

''Hm.. oh right. I forgot Vert still hasn't returned. She'll probably come anytime soon.'' Mina continued with Vert. goddess I hope she's not coming. Just stay away from this classroom thank you very much Vert!''

''and last but not least Cybercon'' ''I am here Mina.''

''Good! Seems like every is here today. Except for the class president but I'm sure she'll be here anytime soon. So everyone let's continue with the class. Let's start with the homework for today.'' Mina prepared to write on the blackboard.

Mother really loves to torture us. She gives us homework for every lecture. Sometimes they are light as reading a few pages, sometimes assignments. Still pain the ass. I reached my bag under the desk, took out my homework and put it into the desk. I'm always well prepared since mom reminds me to do the homework all the time. Sometimes she will cut the internet while I'm playing my mmorpg game. She won't let me play till I am finished. It is especially annoying we are middle of guild war. One time, I lost to my arch rival Green Heart and guild Leanbox cause I forgot to do my homework that day. Mom can be really strict sometimes. But I've learnt my lesson now. I shall avenge Lowee and my people!

''So can anyone tell me what we've been working on so far?'' Mother tried to lead the conversation in the class. She looked at me but she knows very well I am not the type to answer in class. I'm glad she at least respects that.

''we've been working on personality development.'' Linda answered for everyone.

''Yes that is correct Linda, does anyone remember any famous names from this chapter?''

''I believe his name was S. Fr*ud. He is famous for his theory on personality development.''

''Excellent answer Dengekiko . that is correct.''

Mother continued where we left of last psychology class. I don't really participate much. I'm not cocky but mother knows being her daughter has some merits after all. She just won't stop talking about it. She especially loves to talk about literature when we are in vacation. Listening to her all day can be tiring after all. I could play my game for hours and she'll still talk about this in my room.

Regardless, I didn't pay attention to the class anymore. I'm sure mother won't mind me spacing out a bit. I looked down the school streets and many thoughts crossed my mind. It's so… empty and quiet. That sound like an ideal place for me. Just me, the silence and a good book to read. My ideal daydreaming were however quickly destroyed. The door just opened it no other than the thunder tits cloud herself. Ruining my day. Damnit!

''Oh Vert, good to see you. You arrived just in time. By the way did you show Noire around? Is she doing well? '' Mina asked Vert with a big hint of concern.

''Don't worry Mrs Mina. Noire will do just fine. Although I cannot say she'll be alright after her classes is over. She's paired with Class A today.'' Vert said jokingly to Mina with a bright smile.

Mother and I realized she meant Neptune. I am pretty sure Histoire gave her a long talk when everyone left the big hall.

''oh Vert, please don't worry me like that. Neptune shouldn't bother Noire anymore. Not after what Histoire told her the moment everyone left.''

Vert and my mother talked a for a bit regarding those two for a while. Tch why do I care what Vert does for Noire or Neptune. I looked outside the window and the empty streets once more. Peace… Quiet… Alone… Book…

''Ah well let's not think to much about it. I'm sure those two can handle themselves just fine. Now let's get into the class. It's good you arrived now, everyone has paired in group of 2 for this project. Well except Blanc.'' Mother *hinted* Vert to sit next to me.

Books… Lowee… White… Heart… avenge… Gree… I snapped open realizing what she meant by that.

''WAIT WHATS GOING ON?! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO PAIR WITH ME MOM?!'' I asked mother furiously.

''because you were daydreaming and didn't pay attention to the class. If you did, you could've chosen partner but since you were so busy with your thoughts, everyone made their groups already. But since Vert is here now, I have no other choice but to pair her with you Blanc.'' Mother savagely made fun out of me and forced me into a group with Vert.

''I don't want to work with Mrs. Thunder Ti..'' Mother gave me an intense stern look at me before I could finish my sentence. I can tell you this won't be good. She might cut the internet later. I absolutely can't let that happen cause later we'll fight Leanbox. I can't let Lowee down twice! I realized my situation now and agreed with mom for now.

''Fine, I'll work with Vert for with this project.'' I looked down… defeated. Absolutely destroyed my own pride.

''President, Blanc. President.'' Vert tried to correct me and smiled *innocently* at me. Hell is she trying to do? Mock me?

''Good. Now Vert I'm sorry about Blancs behavior. Now that her charade is cleared, please sit next to Blanc and discuss the project together.'' Mother asked Thunder tits to sit next to me. This is not what I wanted! I wanted to daydream alone!

''Everyone. This project will have a deadline. The deadline will be next week. Please work together thoroughly.'' Mother finished her sentence. I mean great the news are just a bargain.

I need to talk with Vert. See Vert, Listen to Vert, Work with Vert and finish this god damn project with Vert ''Thoroughly.'' Knowing mother, I know she won't let me slide of easily. I'll have to spend time with her almost every day. Tch I just hope I won't sit here with Vert all fucking day. I can't miss my chance to avenge Leanbox later! And that Bitch Green Heart. I will reach the finals this time!

''Blanc?'' Vert looked at me and leaned closer. I felt personally invaded… by her large boobs.

''SH.. SHU… SHUT UP! You are too close!'' My heart was racing… my head was erupting. My face was red like tomato. It's like the other stupid bitch Black Heart used her dangerous fire attack *Volcano Dive* on me. My body was about to melt.

''Blanc are you alright? You look sick'' Vert's face expression was full of concern towards me. I can't take this anymore! Just leave already damn it!

POV: Mina

Sigh Blanc, it's nice to be young isn't it? I didn't actually plan to group you with Vert but I guess we could call it fate. I hope you two will spend more time together from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any hyperdimension neptunia characters, they belong to their own respective owners. It's been awhile since I wrote chapter 3, sorry I just had a tons of shit going on with my life and so on but I'm back on track so I expect at least 3 chapters to be out this week. Enjoy

 _POV_ : Neptune.

 **Time setting** : Just before Vert enters her classroom.

''Neptune, how many time do I need to tell you? There are times when your antics is not acceptable. Especially at schools property. My dear, I know school is not your favorable place but… just like others, you are a student of this school and my daughter no less. I may be the principle of this school but I can't always let you do as you please.''

Neppers here it is. My daily lecture from Histoire, also known as my mother. I mean I just want some fun at school! It's really boring to be here. We should spend our youth with exciting moments. Enjoy our time together and just have fun and create memories we won't ever forget. Screw studying. I don't wanna end up alone like… like Noire yea! Why can't I have fun just like in Onlinedimension? Bleeeeh. I wanna tease Black Heart again. She's always fun to play with. Thinking about it, we're going guild war against them today. My Planeptune will not lose to these steam punks Lastation. Sigh… How I wish Black Heart was mine. Maybe I should make a deal…

''Neptune, are you listening to me?'' Mother interrupted my thoughts. Is she still going? Jeez I've heard it over 9000 times. Maybe if I ask for mercy she'll let me go back to my classroom. I don't wanna stay with mommy all day.

''I know what you're thinking Neptune. I won't fall for it again. As my daughter, I want you to stop this nonsense and apologize to Noire. I am ashamed on you Neptune.'' Mother said with a disappointing look. Jeez why can't you act a little more serious and less ditzy? Just like your online persona.'' Wait how does she know? It's true when I play onlinedimension, I rather be more confident, mature, and have more pride. But… I'm only doing that nonsense stuff as Purple Heart because of… Lastations very own guild master. I so fancy her so much. She won't ever accept my lazy ditzy attitude. Why does love have to be so hard!?

''Neptune!'' Mother screamed at me for the last time. Please oh goddesses have mercy on my soul from my mothers wrath!

''Neptune, if you're not listening to me. I will have to use force.'' I looked at her in confusion. What does she mean by that? Is mother gonna kill me?! Torture me?! Torment me?! MERCY! I still have to confess to Blacky before I die! But let's just see what mothers has to say.

''What do you mean mother? Are you gonna torment your own lovely daughter?'' I begged with puppy eyes. I know she can't handle my cuteness. She'll give me a hug, say how much she loves me and let me free from her eternal lecture. This plan always works!

''I will not buy you any pudding desert anymore and we'll eat a lot of egg plants for dinner.'' Mother crossed her arms and ignored my plead. My plan failed?! But how? No one can refuse my cuteness!

''you're not serious are you mom?'' I asked her somewhat nervously. This isn't supposed to happen. Usually when I trigger the **plea** route, mother will say how much she loves me and let me go. I don't remember picking this bad ending route! Load save states! I messed up big times!

Mother was no longer playing my games. Did she find a way to avoid my good ending? I will complain to the author! Please fix my game before I lose all my sweet pudding!

''Neptune, I am serious as I can be. Maybe I've been too lenient. Starting from today I will cut your pudding sweets. And we will eat more vegetables like eggplants for you to grow. I feel like I'm still raising a child'' Mother sighed and still looked disappointed at me. I swear the eggplant is just a joke. Well I am small but so is blanc!

''But mom, Blanc is small too! Why do I have to eat eggplants? It smells yucky and taste yucky.'' Is mom suggesting me to eat eggplants cause of my petite form? I don't wanna be like Vert. She's so popular among boys and girls. Where will she ever find time to find love with a special someone when she's surrounded by everyone?

''I wanna stay cute and adorable! I don't wanna grow into Vert!'' I pouted to mom. Shes not looking to happy about it. Why do I feel like this isn't going to end up well?

…

…

…

It was silent. I could feel mother would explode any moment. She seems very upset on me now. I wonder if my game broke? These routes shouldn't lead to bad endings!

''Neptune.'' Mother had no longer her usual elegant tone. I felt chills down my spine. Is she entering her pisty mode? My stats are too low for the final boss! i need friends and transformation pronto!

Mother forced me to sit. I was helpless! Like a level one character against Deity of Sin without geha-

''I will not tolerate you speak in such manner. Especially to Minas and Chikas daughter. you're lucky they are not here for time being. '' aww darn it, I really wanted to complete my sentence. But right now this route is more dreadful!

''that's it Neptune. You can go back to your class now. I can't spend all day looking after you honey.'' Phew. Once again the protagonist wins! Who needs that cursed sword when you are number 1! I guess I'll just walk back to class now. Mother seems unhappy. Better leave her before she awakens Next Pisty form.

''We will talk later about this Neptune. Also I will no longer give you any allowance for pudding this week. This is your punishment for abruptly disturbing Vert and Noire in the big hall and for not listening to your mother. Expect a lot of eggplants for dinner.'' Mother is officially insane! Why do I feel like I degraded? Where is my usually kind mother?! I am doomed! I need to convince her my daily pudding need! And yikes eggplants? No thank you!

''But mothe''

''Neptune, go back to class. We will not discuss anymore. I have duties to fill at school and you should concentrate with your studies. We've wasted enough time already. Please go back to your class and tell you've been in my office to avoid absence. I do not want to hear any more troubles. You are no longer a child Neptune.'' We didn't exchange look at all. somewhat I felt like our eyes would not meet each other for the rest of the day. Why can't I have a caring mother like Mina and Chika? She treats me so differently!

''I see mom. You never have time to discuss with me. You're so busy with being principle and stuff! It's like you forgot your role as a mother! First you take my pudding away but now you won't have time to discuss with your own daughter?! I hate this. I tried to lead this play into one of those dramatic scenes. You know typically stuff that happens in drama and everything. I guess I break the wall too much huh?

''Neptune there's nothing to discuss. I am your mother and I know what you're plotting. Please head back to your classroom. Mr. Badd must be waiting for you. I am sorry I held you back in my office but I don't have any time now.'' And just like that mother brushed me off like I was nothing to her. Does she really care about me? I don't know what to think anymore. Like scolding me wasn't enough… maybe I went a little too far. Why do I feel like this? What is this sense of guilt feeling…? I couldn't stop thinking about it. I looked back at mother and saw a painful expression on her. It tore me heart. I guess I should just leave. I can't hold these tears any longer. I'm sorry mother.

I walked to the door and was about to burst into tears leaving mothers office. I honestly felt like I could no longer face my own mother now.

''I will be late. Neptune, I need to visit the grocery shop later.'' I knew what she indicated by that. She's always late home but today she'll probably be an hour late than usual. Mother said with a soft smile as possible. I feel terrible right now.

''I see, I will be going then mom. Please don't be too late.'' I told her before rushing back to my class in shame.

POV: Histoire

I am sorry Neptune. I know I don't have much time but you are still my precious daughter. I will buy you pudding later. i don't want you to cause more trouble. It's a painful sight as your mother. Sigh I wonder if Chika, Mina or Keis relationship with their daughters are like this. Am I doing the right thing for my dear Neptune?

Sigh I can't think about it now. I have a lot to do, I must return to my work

POV: Neptune

Neppers, this isn't going to well for me today. The ''bus incident'' , the scolding from mother and now this. MY PUDDING ALLOWANCE! Oh sweet goddesses what did I do to deserve this? What's gonna happen next? Blacky turns my confession down? Noooo -giggles-

I walked aimlessly around the school department without realizing it. I should've been back to my classroom already. I can tell mother won't be happy if Mr Badd mentions my absences. But where am I again? I wonder…

''oh my Neptune what are you doing here? Are you lost perhaps?'' it was no other than the class president Vert. does she assume I am lost? Heck no! I am the daughter of the principle! I know this school inside out.

''what? Pfft nonsense Vert. I am just talking a walk!'' I said with confidence. It's a little embarrassing but she's kind of right. I don't know what I am doing or where I am supposed to go at the moment.

''but there's no break at this hour Neptune. You're not allowed to leave classroom yet talking a walk?'' Vert smiled and chuckled.

''Don't sweat the details President. For I, Neptune, shall find my way back to my sector!''

''So you're lost after all Neptune hehe'' Vert couldn't stop snickering. I am glad our president is not strict though.

''Yes… I guess you could say that in a more simplified term. I am lost as we speak.'' I told Vert in discomfort, sort of. But why is Vert here? I am not an expect but even I know she's gotta be in class to set an example for every students. What is she up to? Skipping classes? Unheard of if you ask me.

''Why aren't you in class Vert? are you also lost like little me? Hehe'' I said smiling back to Vert.

''Haha oh my, Neptune is that how you think of me? The class president? Tehee.'' Aww Vert does have a charming side after all. I like Vert a lot. I feel like she understands my humor a little, unlike pisty mom, Noire and Blanc.

''as class president, you know it's my duty help every student out, that includes the new transfer student too.'' I realized she meant Noire. That's the president for you. I guess she's heading back to her classes now. But is class D in this section?

''you should head back to your classroom Neptune. Mr. Badd is looking after you.'' Vert said in a serious tone. Aww I guess this is where we part ways for now.

''if you're lucky, you may have a chance to sit next to Noire.'' The class president jokingly suggested. Does she think Noire is my type? She's cute and all but only Black Heart can capture my heart!

''naw Verty, I think Noire is cool but I'm not fancying her if you suspect anything like that.'' I tried to correct her, nothing is going between us.

'' **Verty** huh…'' She spaced out for a bit. Did I say something weird? She looks a bit sad right now. I wonder if she's oki doki.

''Oh um.. sorry Neptune. I spaced out a little. It's been awhile since she called me by that nickname. How time changes… sigh'' yup I definitely triggered some of her bad memories. Who is this girl she's talking about? I wonder..

''never mind that Neptune. I always thought you set your eyes on her. Especially after the bus incident and abruptly interfered both me and Noire during her **opening** ceremony. Hehe remember what you said?'' Vert giggles. I guess she's referring to when I asked if she fancy everyone.

''not really. I asked her so the others may have a chance with her! She seemed very lonely so I cleared up her relationship status! She'll have love letters in her locked everyday, chocolate on valentines day, guys asking her on date with flowers and movie tickets!'' I nodded. This masterplan is perfect for a loner like Noire. She'll have friends in no time! I nodded twice.

''I don't think that's how reality works Neptune...it happens only in those visual game novels.'' Vert dismissed my masterplan. Is she saying my plan has no effect? And here I thought I did Noire a favor. But all I got was lecture from mother. But one thing that caught my attention in Verts word was…

''Visual game novels? Vert do you play games?'' I asked Vert with a half surprised expression. Vert startle a bit.

''oh um.. Well yes Neptune. I suppose you can say that. Please don't tell anyone that.''

''Why not? There's nothing wrong with that. No matter what games you play, all games have their own unique way to play them!''

''my, I didn't know you had such passionate… concept for games. I am amazed by your analogy.''

''I know right! Sometimes I can be amazing too!''

''hehe I guess you're right Neptune. Thanks for the boost of confidence Neptune but…''

''But…?'' Vert lowered her head now. our conversation was going so well!

''I don't mind if everyone discover I play games. I may be the president but just like every other student, we are all the same. We may share the same field but our lives are very different. Outside school especially.'' What is Verty trying to explain me with her philosophy?

''I don't get it, class president.'' I expect her to add more details.

''well... I don't really mind being class president but I'm not concerned about my position. It's just… if she finds out I play visual novel games... I wonder what she'll think of me. I can't imagine what it'd be like if she called me a freak or something similar.''

''that's just dumb. I don't think anyone can judge you for what you do in your free time. I like to play games as well! We should be proud of what we are doing.''

''my, Neptune I didn't know you had such… rational logic and understandings. I must say Neptune you've surprised me. If only she was more like you…

''ok Verty you can stop the secrecy now. who is this girl you are talking about? Is it your mother? Someone you fancy?! Tell me!'' I don't like secrets. I am curious who Vert secretly admires! It can't be her mom right?! There's no way.

''A little hasty aren't you Neptune. Hehe I like you Neptune. You seem like a good friend.'' Verts smile is so gorgeous. I almost blushed. But she doesn't mean like.. love me right?

''Before you start misunderstanding Neptune, I don't mean you. I just suddenly started to like you as a friend. I don't actually mean I hold any romantic… feelings for you.'' Vert tried to clear up the misunderstanding. I can tell you that much she doesn't fancy me but I guess I can interrogate her a little more.

''So you're in love after all! that's so awesomesauce Vert!'' I took her hands, danced and jumped with joy.

''of all people, I didn't expect you'd be the first one to know… the class president is in fact in love with someone. Yes Neptune you are one hundred percent correct, I am indeed in love.'' She's so embarrassed right now. I swear if I dyed her hair black, she'd just look like Noire.

''just to make sure, you don't mean Chika right?''

''My, Neptune, I can ensure you that it's not my own mother. I love my mother yes but what I am referring to is the love we feel when we are young. When a maiden's heart has been captured by someone. When you think about that special person every day and every moment. When you start to fantasize… your future with this person… and le..wd things. That's the kind of love I am talking about!'' I couldn't quite hear the last thing she said.

''you sound like Anony. A young maiden's heart and everything hehe.'' I giggled in response to Vert declaration.

''Neptune don't toy with me like that. Jeez… I understand why Noire is upset with you… and you two just met today. Sometimes you must know a little common sense before you speak Neptune.''

''Hey I just got off the hook from Histoires lecture. I don't need more scolding than mothers.''

''I guess you're right.. I'm sorry Neptune. I was in the moment. I just… can't get her out of my mind.''

'' you mean Chika right?''

''N-E-P-T-U-N-E.''

''NEPU! I am sorry I am only joking! Please spare my soul oh kindly goddess! MERCY''

''Sigh, this mood just... never mind it… I guess you're a hopeless case after all Neptune.'' Vert had a disappointing expression now. did I ruin her moment perhaps?

''I'm… sorry Vert.'' I apologized to Vert.

''it's fine Neptune. When a young maidens heart is fighting a battle, it's hard to maintain your impulses and feelings… sometimes I wonder if I should drop my so called **image** and…. Argh I'm just frustrated that she's acting differently to me right now. it really tears me apart inside.''

For some reason, her thoughts were exactly the same I felt for my special someone. i guess it's not only me who's going through some emotional pain. I sighed deeply.

I understand what Vert is going through… even if Vert won't tell me who she admires, I can relate to her somehow… her words earlier really struck me hard. Maybe I should give her a hug?

''woah, Neptune?'' I hugged Vert. I don't know why but body acted on its own. My instinct told me to comfort her… but somewhat I cried a bit myself as well.

''is something wrong Neptune?'' I felt like this was my opportunity to let out my frustrated feelings towards Black Heart. Whoever that is.

''I know what you are going through, Verty. I am also in love with someone. we're also not in good terms… I just wish we would stop fighting. I really fancy her a lot!''

''I see Neptune… I guess you and I are in a similar situation. However I didn't know you had just emphatic and sympathetic side of you. You are truly… extraordinary… in your own unique way.''

''I'm sorry Vert but I don't really get what you're trying to say.''

''Haha I guess that's the Neptune I know.''

Vert wrapped her arms around me too. It was very... comforting. Especially her… well you know. Her soft… balloons. I am a little jealous. I could fall asleep on these for sure. The one who marries Vert should feel blessed to have these!

Several seconds passes and we were still hugging each other. I felt like the distance between us was no longer a thing.

''Neptune, we should head back to class now, otherwise we'll be late and miss our lecture.'' Vert tried to shake me off. Neppers, I really wanted to stay like this for a bit longer.

''I guess you are right Vert. I am sorry for holding you back.''

'' Don't apologize Neptune. I am thankful we had this conversation. I am happy we got to know each other better. And thank you for the kind words earlier.''

''Hehe no problemo.'' We finally let go of each other. But I am still lost to be completely honest.

''So… where am I supposed to head again?'' I asked Vert.

''Oh um.. just go down the stairs that way. You're with class B today. Mr Badd is waiting for you, you should hurry.''

''But where is my classroom?'' I asked Vert once more. Hey I can't help it! Don't look at me that way!

''My… Neptune you don't know what classes you have today?'' Vert asked me the most obvious question ever. Of course the answer is…

''Nopey I don't!'' I said with a huge grin.

'' **Sigh** you are hopeless Neptune, I guess I really need to look after you as my little sister after all.''

''Will you adopt me into the hakozaki family!?''

''No Neptune… it was a figure of spee-… never mind Neptune.''

''Then what do you mean!?'' I asked her in confusion.

'' I mean that I will be your big sister.''

''But you can't be my big sister! We are not blood related or share the same mother!''

''you're really hopeless Neptune…'' Vert said jokingly smiling.

''Hehe I know. But thanks sister, so where's the classroom?''

''the floor downstairs. Class A. Room 101''

''Gotcha. And Vert?'' Vert turned around the last time.

''hm? What is it Neptune?''

''Good luck with your love endeavors.''

''Thanks Neptune… I hope your love story will bloom as well.'' We smiled the last time before we waved hands to each other. Neppers I guess now is the time for the boring part of today.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or the characters. They belong to their respective owners.

Although Noire may be the main character of this story, I will not exclude Neptune, Blanc and Vert. after all this is a story about 4 girls playing an online game. That's why I'm changing point of views for many reasons. Mainly cause I want to feel the character itself while writing + covering stories or backgrounds. Just putting it out here cause i don't have anything else to write lmao. You haven't forgotten Nixh right?

Also I'm sorry for not publishing a chapter in a long time. Kind of in a slump at the moment but expect the next chapter in 2-3 days or so. Motivated than ever

POW: Noire

The classroom felt so cramped. After the so called welcome ceremony of mine finished, everyone assembled back to their own classroom. The room was live full of students surrounding me desk. That's right. Everyone gathered around my desk and asked me a lot of questions. Poor . Ignored and everything. But at least these classmates are friendly unlike…

Everyone's eyes were gazing on Neptune now, who entered the classroom. I have a bad feeling about this already…

''Heya Nowaru, hows my super bestie doing? Gotten any matchups or love letters yet? *wink wink*''I became a bit flustered. Of course Neptune looked at me right away when she entered class. Just when i thought I could bond with my classmates without this idiot interfering with stupid questions. Don't tell me I have to spend the rest of my day with this ditzy head. I've had enough.

''Don't call me that! It's Noire!'' I told Neptune with enraged tone. Why is she treating me like we suddenly know each other so well? I can't understand this girl at all. She's more annoying than Purple Heart. I never thought i'd say that. I'll get you today.

My classmates snickered in the background. I could've sworn some of them whistled at us too. Just what are they implying?

''Aww don't be such a grumpy chump, I'm just trying to help you making friends.'' I feel like we're going through a déjà vu again. I'm not going through this with Neptune again.

''Sigh, Neptune can I have a word with you?''

''Oh uhm.. sure.'' Neptune walked towards Mr Badd's desk. She might be the daugther of the principle but even Neptune will be treated as a normal student. I wonder what they're talking about.

''Everyone please make a group of 4 and discuss page 404. We'll have a small quiz in awhile.'' I guess Mr Badd doesn't want everyone to overhear their conversation.

''hey umm Noire?, do you wanna hang out with us? We're short 1 member. I guess you can fill in the spot right?'' A sudden classmate of mine invited me to her group. (Yay!) Well At least I don't need to awkwardly ask if anyone to join their group or join Neptune…

I followed my classmate and sat down with the other *group members*. I should probably call them by their names too.. once I get to know them better.

''Hello guys, Noire agreed to join our group, now we're 4! let's welcome her first and introduce ourselves before we begin discussing.'' She seems so nice. Her manner is great, she's very cheerful and looks very dignified. But I wonder who she is.

''Oh right, where are my manners. My name is Lisa, this is Alexis and that's Cecilie. come sit with us!''

''oh um.. I'm Noire. I'm the new transfer student, pleased to meet all of you!' I closed my eyes and bowed down to them nervously. I just don't know how to act at this point. Ugh am I really that inexperienced?

''Please Noire, you don't need to be so formal. Loosen up a bit. We'll be friends for a long time. Come and sit down with us.'' Alexis responded back quickly and tried to make things more comfortable. I noticed she's very cautions on body language. She seems interesting...

thinking about this didn't help much. but they seemed like lovely people. I hope we'll get along. I was still a little nervous and stiff I did my best to hide it.

''so, I know we're supposed to discuss page 404 or whatever, however I believe

we should get to know Noire better.'' Lisa said with a smile. The trio looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Are they curious about me?

''So Noire, what do you like?'' I startled for a second, It was Cecilie this time who asked me. Oddly enough I don't know what to answer. I like many things… everything that doesn't involve the word ''Neptune'' if I may say so… oh what am I blushing for?!

''Cecilie, I believe you need to be a little more specific. Let me add something to make it more interesting. What hobbies do you like Noire?'' Alexis, Cecilie and Lisa kept eying on me with fascinated expression. It was a bit uncomfortable but I rather have this than Neptune looking into my soul. But what should I answer? Hm… oh thought for 3 solid seconds. Oh I know what to tell them.

''I used to sew when I was younger but I found different hobbies... it's been awhile since I last sewed something. My current hobbies are… taking my time.''

''oh sewing? that sounds so awesome. Would you like to sew again?'' Lisa took my hands and tried to encourage me. But I can't possibly tell her that I…

''I do... but at the time, I did not sew ordinary things. I also don't have time for it because I am busy with other things… and stuff.'' I vaguely explained them. I actually want to sew a lot of costumes from my game. I can't tell them I'm into cosplaying. I don't feel comfortable with it yet.

The trio caught on that as well. But unlike Neptune, they did not push into more details. The trio showed more of a respectable side.

''I see Noire. we're sorry for bringing something up you're not confident in.'' as Cecilie told, the trio also asked for forgiveness. They seem so sad.

''No it's fine... I'm sorry I can't tell you. Don't apologize. I understand your curiosity. It's just… I'm happy I have made some friends on my first day. Let's get along ok?'' I sincerely hope this won't bother them. What if someone start weird rumors about me cosplaying and playing video games? I don't want to be a laughingstock the first day already. Ugh this is just getting more depressing. Am I afraid to become a loner or something?! My hands reacted on its own and covered my embarrassing red face.

Lisa, Cecilie and Alexis became confused but regardless snickered and giggled. It was a brief pause. I guess they needed some time to face me again. Was it that funny? I'm starting to feel a little bit outcast here. After a brief moment, they restored their own composure and looked at me again. Lisa apologized first.

''I'm sorry Noire, we didn't mean anything rude. We just find you a bit funny and interesting. I mean you became so red and tried to hide your face. Did we say something weird? Don't worry much Noire, I want you to become friends with me, Cecilie and Alexis too.'' The ''trio'' smiled at me. It was so relieving to see them so cheerful and caring. I'm starting to like all of them already. Although I didn't realize I was still standing.

''So.. are you gonna sit down or do you prefer to stand?'' Alexis asked me. Those 3 were eying on me as if I really stood out… To be honest I am not sure if I'm born to just really stand out. Immediately realized I thought about hundred things… I grabbed the chair, sat down and put my head on the big desk. This is so weird! I don't look like a normal person at all. Everyone will probably know me as the weird one by the end of the day! I thought to myself. But wait that title is already for Neptune. Maybe I will be the odd one? Gah my overthinking isn't really helping.

''Haha Noire, I know you might feel a bit embarrassed. When I first met Cecilie and Alexis. I had something similar going on too. But in time they became my best friends. I hope you'll also become good friends with us.'' Lisa said with a reassuring voice. I did notice she tried really hard to befriend me. However I made my mind already. I guess I do want to settle down with these three classmates of mine.

''I'm glad I met you all.'' I couldn't really hold a dramatic speech cause we had yet to read page 404. Alexis reminded us Mr Badd does not tolerate anyone with a below 40% score. He can be strict but knowing him, he's probably been a teacher and worked at school institution for a very long time. Mr. Badd must be strict. To have someone like Mr. Badd should count as a blessing to be honest. By appearance he looks very old. Maybe not exactly like one of those hot teachers but regardless he's experienced. I remember earlier today he told me something like caring about his students.

''So not to break the mood or anything but we gotta do some work before Mr. Badd is done with Neptune.'' Alexis looked through page 404 while reminding us. Speaking of Neptune, She's still talking with Mr. Badd. *eavesdropping* isn't my kind of thing but I am curious what Neptune and Mr. Badd are talking about.

''Noire, is there anything going on with you and Neptune? You've been looking at her direction and not your book. Is Neptune more important than Mr. Badds quiz perhaps?'' Cecilie surprised everyone especially me. What makes she think that? Is that how other people sees me and Neptune? I don't want everyone to assume anything like that.

''Wahh uhm… No Cecilie.. we're nothing like that. There is nothing going on between us.'' I confidently replied her back. Cecilie grinned. I must say out of all, she is someone I *should* look out for. I can feel her vicious smile. She's about to ask me something weird now.. right?

''Pardon if I assume wrong Noire hehe, but did you think of Neptune blushed a bit ealier?'' I mean that's great, right of the bat Cecilie thinks me and Neptune have something bigger in common… I swear there's nothing going between us!

''No… Cecilie, Me and Neptune just met today. There is no connection between us. I just happen to sit beside her in the school bus today and made a commotion somewhat… beside that, Neptune is a stranger for me.'' I looked down for a bit. Are those words really true? I wonder…. *snaps*

''what about the weird event that transpired earlier today in the big hall? You two seem familiar with each other!'' Cecilie have a point. If we're looking logically about the whole situation, Me and Neptune definitely looks close… as if we know each other.. to an extent. By that I mean close as hell and heaven. There's no way Neptune is someone I'd want to have around my life! I should clear things up before Cecilie gets the wrong idea. I trust they won't gossip anything but I don't feel particularly good knowing Cecilie is mistaking my relationship with Neptune is something absurd like lovers.

''Cecilie… it was really inconvenient for me to stand there. Neptune and I don't have anything in common. And as my friend I trust you believe me.''

I think I'll need to raise my tone a bit for her to understand. I don't mean to sound rude someone I just befriended but I have limits too. I'm glad they're my friends and all but digging into my personal life… especially on something like this. I should change topic before I impulsively bring up Purple Hea-

''Alright everyone, we'll start with the quiz now.'' Mr Badd interrupted my thoughts and brought me back to reality again. I feel like this happen way too fast.

''Goodluck Noire! Let's meet up at the cafeteria after this!'' Lisa smiled to me.

Crap basket, I was deluding too much about *Her* I totally forgot to read. What happen?! Why didn't any of my new friends tell me? No use to think about it now. I should hurry back to my seat.

As I walked to my desk, Neptune was back as well.

''Everyone please take one sheet and pass it backwards, we'll begin shortly and remember no talking'' Mr Badd told us.

Just how am I supposed to get at least over 40% score? This isn't good. First day and I might get in trouble with my teacher already. Mom won't be happy about this. I was stressed for a bit.

*Poke poke*

Of course it was no other than Neptune. Can't she see we're in a middle of a test? Not that it matters to me cause I'm about to fail anyway.

''What do you want Neptune? We're in a middle of a test, I can't talk with you'' Rejected Neptune before she could manage to say anything.

''I'm sorry poking you but I'm screwed. Can you help me out?'' Neptune asked politely for once. But to no benefit.

''I can't help you because I didn't read myself. What's going to happen with us? Mr. Badd won't be happy about this!

''aww so that means you and I will fail. Don't worry we'll just have extra classes with our teacher. Nothing bad right?'' That was oddly said by Neptune. To me it sounds like detention… with Neptune. This day might last longer than I ever expected.

''Ok everyone time is up. Please deliver your test to my desk. You are now dismissed. Enjoy your lunch.'' Mr Badd said.

Grabbing my bag and left my seat, I immediately went to my new friends… pouting.

''Ah Noire, it's lunch time now. Let's grab something to eat!'' Alexis said with a smile.

''Why didn't you guys *wake* me up? I completely drifted away and forgot about the test.'' Yup I am still pouting. But do I have any rights to blame them?

Lisa, Alexis and Cecilie smiled at me simultaneously.

''Haha well Noire we didn't want to disturb you. You looked so happy so we let you be. So we thought.'' Lisa replied me back.

Ugh. I can't say anything back. It's not their fault after all. Can only blame myself for that one.

''But hey it's lunch time now. Let's go to the cafeteria and grab something to eat. We better hurry cause pudding is on sale today.'' Alexis said.

''DID SOMEONE SAY PUDDING?!''

I turned around and looked at Neptune. Why did she scream like that?

''OMG I NEED TO HURRY. IT'S MY FAVORITE FLAVOR TODAY AS WELL''

Neptune grabbed her bag and were about to leave the classroom. Till…

''Ahem Neptune, can I have a word with you?'' Mr Badd stopped Neptune from leaving. She frowned.

''but Mr Baddy, we just talked ealier today. Can't we do this another time? I need to hurry!''

Neptune was definitely in a rush. Is she that crazy over pudding? It's just a dessert. Easy to make too!

''Actually I need to speak with you as well Noire.'' Mr. Badd added.

Lisa and the other 2 quickly recognized the situation and headed out.

''We'll see you in the cafeteria then Noire. Goodbye Mr. Badd.~'' And so those 3 left.

Here I was. Standing beside Neptune and waiting for Mr. Badds speech. I can tell he's not too pleased.

Mr Badd was calm about this however.

''I know it's partly my fault you did not have time to read. But Neptune you still need to make up for the other tests you've failed. I will assign the one we just had as homework. As usual we'll meet after school for extra classes.''

Neptune had a calm expression on her. It's like she's used with this kind of… treatment?

''Oki doki Mr. Baddie. Can I please leave now before someone snatch my pudding?!''

Mr Badd smiled. ''Always in hurry when it comes to pudding huh. Just give me a moment Neptune.''

He turned his eyes into me now. I guess it is my time for the punishment now.

''Noire, I know you're a new student but you handed in a blank sheet. What did you do the entire lesson? I'm sorry but whether you are new or not, failing my tests is not acceptable. I want you to succeed Noire so therefore you'll see me in extra class after school today. Neptune knows the way so meet up with her later today. Mr Badd sighed and looked very disappointed at me. I feel bad now for letting him down. He's right though, I'll give it my best from now on. No more deluding about Pur-

''Yea whatever, can I leave now? Hey Noire if you wanna catch any pudding we better hurry. I don't share my pudding!''

Why does she always interrupt my thoughts?

''You're dismissed now. Enjoy your lunch.'' Mr Badd replied Neptune.

The purple haired girl now left the classroom and rushed towards the cafeteria. A pudding maniac for sure.

Mr Badd and I were still in the classroom. I couldn't stop thinking about what Mr. Badd told me a moment ago. I feel ashamed

''Aren't your friends waiting? You shouldn't let them wait too long.'' He added.

… I didn't reply back. I showed Badd a distressful expression. Couldn't face him at all. So gloomy.

Mr Badd sighed. ''I know this is hard for you to accept but I care about all my students. There's no need to feel ashamed. I know you're not usually like this. So give it your best ok? You are much more capable than this.'' He smiled and tried to comfort me.

How would be know? ''Hehe thanks but why are you so confident in that?'' I asked the old man.

''What kind of teacher wouldn't believe in their students? There's no secrets or anything behind my words Noire.'' He chuckled a bit.

''Hey I saw that. I'm a little suspicious what you mean by that!'' I jokingly replied him back.

''Well would you look at the clock, I need to head to the next class. I'll see you later in extra class Noire. Have a nice lunch.

But no use. Mr Badd dodged my question entirely and excused himself.

Now there's only me in the classroom. I looked around one more time before grabbing my bag. My day isn't even half over yet. Oh boy I can't wait what's coming next…

But wait, I don't even know where the cafeteria is… Great! Who's gonna guide me now?!


End file.
